The Summer Season on Blackthorn Farm
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: A lot of things can happen over three months. What happened to this group of teens? Read and find out!
1. Disclaimer

Hey everyone.

I do not own Storm Hawks or Pony Club Secrets. I do however own Phoenix and all the other OC's. I also own some of the horses. Mwah! Love you all and start reading!

xXxStoryRocker101xXx


	2. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_**Got to wake up... Have to answer the phone. As Issie walked down the stairs to the phone she tried not to wake up her Mum but it sounded like she was already up and moving around when Issie passed her bedroom. **_

_**The phone kept ringing, "Hello? Isadora Brown speaking." Issie was still half asleep so she nearly missed what was said next, "Issie? It's Aidan. Issie? Are you there?" **_

_**Issie woke up then, "Huh? Oh sorry Aidan. I'm still half asleep. What's wrong?" **_

_**She had a feeling that if he was calling this early in the morning then something was definitely wrong, "Issie, it's Hester. She's, she's..." **_

_**By the sound of it, Aidan was close to breaking down in tears, "Aidan... What is it?" **_

_**There was a pause until finally Aidan spoke softly, "She's... dead." **_

_**The words hit Issie hard and by the sound of it Aidan was crying, "Aidan? Hang in there ok? I'll be there by lunch. Just relax." **_


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

**Issie raced up the stairs and cannon-balled in to her sister Phoenix Brown's room, "Nix! Wake up will ya! You gotta take me to Blackthorn Farm!" **

**Phoenix sat up wide awake, took one look at her sisters distraught face and simply stated, "I'll get the horses and truck." **

**As Nix got out of bed Issie raced around the house packing her bags and everything that she would need, "Issie! Call Stella and Kate. They can come and help. I'll call Annie and Melissa. I've got an idea that could save our bacon," called out Phoenix from the bathroom where she was packing their toiletries, "What for? What are you planning?" Issie yelled back, "I'll tell you once we've got them all in the ute. OK?" **

**They finished packing and Phoenix called Annie and Mel saying that she needed instructors for a job that she was setting up at Blackthorn Farm. They both agreed to come. **

**Issie had a little harder time convincing Kate that it would be awesome. Of course Stella needed no encouragement. By 6:00am Issie and Nix were down at the River Paddock collecting the horses in Nix's racehorse trailer. **

**Both this and her ute could hold nearly twelve people and boy were they gonna need that room! **

**Nearly every girl had three to five bags and so that took up nearly all the room in the tray, "Alright. You all know that you're going to Blackthorn Farm for the holidays. The real reason is that Aunt Hess has died and Aidan needs all the help he can get. I've decided to start a riding Academy." **

**She paused and everyone gave her looks that gave her the signals that they thought she was crazy and she still hadn't finished, "Stop looking at me like that! Annie, Mel and I all have our PI certificates don't we? Yes? That's what I thought and you girls all have your B certificates don't you? That means we could be senior instructors and you could be junior instructors. What do you think?" **

**Phoenix looked at the girls in the back with a hopeful expression in the rearview mirror, "Well I think you are totally crazy Nix but I'm in!" **

**Nix looked gratefully at her sister. This made the others make up their minds, "If Issie's in then so are we!" Stella and Kate exclaimed in unison. Annie and Mel nodded to show they were in too. **

**Phoenix beamed, "Ok! As soon as we get to the farm, I'll set up a website and an advertisement on the PONY, HorseWyse and Saddle Club magazine sites. This will be great! You'll see!" **

**At that moment they reached the turn-off to Blackthorn Farm and everyone's adrenaline surged and their spirits lifted. As Phoenix parked the truck in front of the stables the dogs, Nanook, Taxi and Strudel came bounding out to greet them. **

**Following the dogs came a restless looking Aidan. **

**Following him came two people that the girls didn't expect to see, "Dan! Ben! What are you doing here?" Dan and Ben looked equally surprised to see the girls, "Issie? Stella? Kate? What are **_**you**_** doing here?" **

**Both groups looked suitably surprised as they each told their story, "…and Phoenix had the idea of running a riding Academy with Annie and Mel. So that's why we're here." **

**Aidan hadn't said a word until then, "So you decided to run a riding Academy so we wouldn't end up in dept?" **

**He looked skeptical, "Well why wouldn't I? It's not like your boss around here. And even if you were you would still have to pay the vet, farrier and merchant bills wouldn't you?" **

**She had a point and Aidan knew it. He had just never seen her before and didn't know who she was. **

**At dinner that evening, Issie told him all about her and why she never could make it to the other holidays on Blackthorn Farm, "It's because she was really training hard with Avery to get her Private Instructor certificate. She also wouldn't have driven all of us down if she didn't care. Aidan you have to trust her ok? She's is really trying to make this easy for you by doing this all herself." **

**Aidan shook his head, "But why do it for someone who she doesn't even know?" Issie tried to keep a straight face because Phoenix was the first person she confided in after that day when he had kissed her goodbye on her first adventure to Blackthorn Farm, but she failed miserably because Aidan gave her a look that said, "You told her about me didn't you?"**

**She saw then that one horse that would change her life forever, " Who's that Aidan?" Aidan turned to face where she was pointing, "Huh? Oh," he groaned, "Not again. That little Houdini! What an escape artist!" **

**Aidan surged to his feet and raced toward the little skewbald pony that was prancing around near Phoenix's champion showjumper Top-Gear-Superstar or Tessa for short. **

**Tessa, being of impeccable breeding was none to impressed at the gelding and had more interest in Aidan's stallion Destiny. Destiny it seemed had interest in her too and was about to jump the fence. **

**He cleared it with ease and only Phoenix who had been up in her room finalising the details for the Academy noticed as her desk faced Tessa's yard, "Hey! Aidan do you mind getting Destiny **_**out**_** of Tessa's yard? I don't want her pregnant in the Horse of The Year show!"**

**Aidan finally noticed that Destiny **_**was**_** in fact in the wrong yard.**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**The next day there were 27 keen pupils lined up to enrol in the Blackthorn Farm Riding Academy. That morning the gang were kept busy arranging interview times and selecting the students with the most potential. **

**After that they put all the horses through the 'behavioural test'. Only the horses that proved to be thoroughly bombproof and vice free would be used for the students that didn't have their own horses. **

**At most, six students had their own horses and they were to pay $20 for each week they decided to keep their horses there. **

**They also had three choices, **

**1:Pay for everything upfront, **

**2:Pay everything as they go or **

**3:Pay for everything at the end. **

**Most parents opted for number 2. This suited everyone perfectly. They also had a job chart that stayed the same for a term. That changed around and each term they took on different things. **

**At lunch that day everyone was talking about the riding Academy and how much fun it would be. Phoenix was in the arena working Tessa and when she finished she heard clapping and a voice saying, "Wonderful! Wonderful! Good work Nix!" **

**She turned and saw Jack and Morgan sitting on the fence rails of the arena beside Tom Avery, "Thomas Avery! I haven't seen you in a while! Still training at the pony club I see. Hello Morgan. Jack." **

**She gave them both a nod which they returned with a smile and a bright 'Hello Nix!' "One day you should come over to the pony club with Issie. We could use another instructor." Nix shook her head, "Sorry Tom but I'm going to be busy here at **_**this **_**riding Academy. Of course we could join them. Then we would have plenty of riders." **

**Avery gave this a thoughtful look, "Maybe Phoenix, maybe…" "Please Tom. Take Morgan and Jack inside and Annie or Mel will make you some tea. I'll be just a minute." Morgan spoke now directly to Phoenix, "Can I come with you? I need to ask you something." Nix nodded. **

**As she dismounted, Morgan jumped off the rails, "See you inside Jack." With a nod they walked away, "Now what is it Morgan?" Morgan took her time, "Well, Mummy has been thinking about getting me private riding lessons and we know that you have your PI certificate and naturally we thought of you first. Basically what I'm trying to ask is will you teach me?" **

**Phoenix pondered this for a moment, "I will have to see you ride first but why not? You can also enrol in the Blackthorn Farm Riding Academy. That way you'll get in all of your other lessons that you would normally get in pony club **_**and **_**your private lessons with me on the weekends. How about it? You ring your mother and ask then come and tell me later." **

**Morgan nodded happily and skipped off toward the mansion. Then it all got a bit chaotic after that. The pupils all arrived and that day Aidan had to go out of town for a bit leaving Nix in charge saying, "You have to do **_**everything **_**she says." **

**So she took charge. She held an assembly in the new hall that she built handing out all their timetables, "These timetables will be current throughout the term. Next term you will get a new one." Her gaze swept the room. **

"**Right now to introduce your instructors. This is Isadora your dressage instructor, Stella and Kate your cross country instructors, Annie and Mel your show instructors, Ben and Dan your endurance instructors, Aidan who isn't here right now but he will be your grooming instructor and then Phoenix which is me as your show jumping instructor."**

**She paused again, "OK? Right. Everyone is dismissed. If you're not sure where your dorm rooms are ask one of the instructors as you leave the hall." **

**The dorms in fact were in another building with boys on the left and girls on the right. The instructors though were in for a tough night.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aidan didn't return for dinner so they left a piece of shepherd pie for him in the instructors lounge fridge, while the rest tucked in to their dinner.

Later that night Nix got a phone call from Morgan, "Hi Phoenix. Listen, Mum said that I could come over on Saturday for that ride. You know how you said that you needed to see me ride?" "Yes Morgan," "Well she said I could bring Gina over and show you."

Morgan finally stopped, "Alright then Morgan," said Phoenix, "You've convinced me. You and your mother bring Gina over on Saturday and I'll watch you ride. Did you ask her about enrolling?" There was silence at the other end of the phone then she spoke, "Yes. She said she would be willing to pay for it if you recommended me coming."

Phoenix thought before she answered, "Of course I recommend you coming here. This could be a once in a life time opportunity! You have to come. This wouldn't be an Academy if just people who come from miles around attend. No way. We need people who live close to here also. You go and tell your mother that I definitely recommend you coming here. See you tomorrow then Morgan."

Silence, "Morgan?" There was a startled gasp, "Huh? Oh sorry Phoenix. I'll go tell Mum. See you tomorrow." Just before she hung up Phoenix heard Morgan curse herself, "…Daydreaming…when it is so, so, very important… I don't believe it…DAYDREAMING!"

She hung up. Then there was a soft knock on the door, "Nix? Can I come in?" It was Aidan, "Sure. Hey… where did you go?" Aidan came in to her room, "Oh I had to go to pick up some stuff for the horses. What were you doing?"

He looked at her questionably, "Oh just a student that wants private lessons from me. So did you get your pie from the fridge?" She asked changing the subject, "Huh. Oh yeah. Thanks. Great pie."

Aidan looked surprised at the sudden change of subject, "Hey I'm sorry about before. I'd just never seen you before and I didn't know who you were or…" Phoenix cut him off by raising her hand, "Don't mention it. I guess it was my fault. I assumed that Issie had told you all about me. Guess I was wrong."

She giggled, "What?" Aidan went on the defensive, "What's so funny?" it took a while for Phoenix to be able to talk, "…Sorry… (giggle)…It's just that I guess we're as bad as each other. We both got off on the wrong foot."

By then she was so consumed by the giggles she fell off the bed and on to the floor. Now realizing what was so funny, Aidan joined in.

The next day the instructors and pupils all had the morning off which they all took not for granted and busied themselves making sure that everything was ready for their lessons.

By the time Aidan and Phoenix woke and got dressed that day and went downstairs everyone else had had their breakfast and the first lessons of the day were just starting. Nothing was wrong and everything was going smoothly.

Until Kate suddenly raced up and nearly collided with Nix, "Kate! What are you doing? You're supposed to be teaching a cross country class with Stella!"

Kate puffed for a while but still managed to look suitably guilty, "I left Dan with the kids… he knows a hell of a lot more about cross than I do… anyway, Stella's gone missing!"

Phoenix let this sink in before exploding, "WHAT? How did that happen? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Phoenix demanded.

So off Kate went telling them how Stella was taking Coco for a short hack along the ridge track and would be back before lunch. It was half past twelve now, "When did she leave Kate?" Aidan asked gently.

He had a way better knowledge of how to deal with stressed people, "Ummm… ten? Maybe eleven… I can't remember! All I know is that she was supposed to be back by now!"

Kate was puffed so she sank down on to the step on the veranda, "Aidan! Can you please go get poor Kate a drink? I'm going to go and look for her."

Aidan gave Phoenix a 'WHAT? You'll get yourself killed!" look, "Oh don't look at me like that Aidan! I grew up here, lived here and I know this place and the whole of Gisborne like the back of my hand! I'll be fine. You're on the cell so I can call you if I'm in trouble OK?"

Not totally reassured Aidan nodded, "Promise to call if you get in trouble?" She looked him in the eye and nodded, "Promise."

She gave Aidan and Kate a quick hug and took off toward the stable block to find a huge surprise, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She screeched.

The person whipped around bridle in hand and saddle on the bottom half of the Dutch stable doors, "Huh?" It was Emily-Rose one of the pupils. She had Tessa's bridle in her left hand and her whip in the other, "It's not FAIR! You get the best horse and I get a stinkin' old NAG!"

She pointed to Lily who was tethered at the end of the stable block. Phoenix was shocked but that didn't stop her from biting back, "That isn't right. Tessa is my horse and I have every right to ride her!"

Emily-Rose was shocked, she had thought that this teacher was a nice and respectable person but now when she was yelling at her in this fashion she saw a completely different personnel.

Nothing was like the nice but commanding figure in the hall last night but a whole new person that was like Miss Trunchbull in Matilda. Emily-Rose half expected her to reach out and grab her by her pigtails and swing her out over the fence.

She was surprised when Nix said, "Alright… You can tack her up but if you really have to ride her then get Thomas to watch you as you take her over some of the jumps. Not the big ones mind you. Please oh please don't hit her. She's sensitive and can get very stroppy if your too rough with her. Tom will tell you what to do and I expect as your Private Instructor that you do everything he tells you. I also expect to see you bright and early on Friday morning 5:00 at the practice arena. That will be your lesson time. You can ride Atlanta. She's a pretty good horse."

Emily-Rose, hardly believing the change of persona and her new privileges nodded and raced away to find Tom. Phoenix sighed.

That had wasted 10 minutes of time that she could have been looking for Stella. Before she went to saddle Stardust she noticed something. Ben's Max, Dan's Madonna and Kate's Toby weren't in their stalls.

Their tack was gone too. Phoenix was sure that she had left Kate with Aidan, but there was a notice on the whiteboard, Gone to look for Stella. Back soon. We'll call if there's trouble. Dan, Ben and Kate. It was in Dan's neat cursive.

Phoenix ran out of the stable block to see Tom instructing Emily-Rose how to sit neatly in a two point position on a show jumping course. Phoenix had noticed that she had brandished a bright aqua whip before and then saw it on the ground of the arena. Discarded.

That was good. At least Tessa would be spared of what Lily had been attacked with. Emily and Top-Gear-Superstar both looked perfectly happy and relaxed so Nix started walking back to the estate when a horse truck came rolling down the drive.

The cacophony the dogs made was enough for all the horses to become nervous until Phoenix shut them up, "Nanook! Taxi! Strudel! Down boys! Good dogs. Go on, shoo!" The dogs obeyed immediately.

The two women that stepped out of the truck were none other than Araminta and Morgan Chatswood-Smith. They gave Phoenix a wave and Araminta helped Morgan unload her horse.

A blue roan thoroughbred called Gina. Gina lifted her head high and lifted her legs in an exaggerated walk down the ramp. Nix and company heard a few wolf whistles.

Gina shook her head and whinnied as if to say 'Yep. That's right boys. You're looking at gorgeous racehorse body here!' Nix and Morgan giggled.

Gina posed in front of Thomas Avery, Aidan, the pupils, Destiny, Diablo, Comet, Timmy and Pippen.

Although there was only one stallion which was Destiny and a whole herd of geldings, it was the geldings that were the hardest to control.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Gina was lead to the arena where she was saddled and everyone else was sent back to whatever lesson they were up to before the new arrivals intruded. Finally at 1:00pm Dan, Ben and Kate returned with a weary looking Coco and an even wearier Stella.

Phoenix took one look and ran over, "Stella! Coco! What on earth _happened_ to you two? It looks like you went _way_ over the Ridge track!" Kate nodded, "She did." Phoenix looked surprised, "What do you mean Kate?"

She looked at Kate but it was Dan that answered, "We found her near Howard's Isle. Being circled by a _cougar_ no less! But boy did it run like hell when we arrived!" He chuckled. Nix looked amused and shocked.

She couldn't believe what happened to anyone when she wasn't looking, "Are you alright now?" she asked Stella. She nodded.

Coco looked longingly over at the stables no doubt wanting nothing more than a warm mash and her comfy stable to rest, "Go put Coco away. Then you come inside and have a cup of hot chocolate. OK?" Phoenix looked at Stella expecting her to refuse but she simply nodded and walked away.

Phoenix sighed, "Next time you three," she said accusingly at Dan, Ben and Kate, "Could you be so kind as to _tell_ me when you are going off on some _absurd _rescue mission. You could have been killed! I nearly called the ranger when I found the horses missing. Your just lucky that I found the note beforehand. Now get these horses unsaddled and wipe them down. Look at them! Then come inside because I'm sure Aidan will want to hear all about it."

With that she turned around and strode back to where Gina and Morgan stood patiently. The rescuers did as they were told. As Nix got Morgan to get Gina through her paces, the afternoon tea bell rang signaling a break but Morgan showed no signs of wanting to stop so Phoenix just kept her going.

She asked Morgan to pop Gina over some cavaletti and then over some metre twenty jumps. These Gina flew over with ease so Phoenix (with the help of Aidan and Issie) put up a course with jumps from a metre twenty high to a metre seventy high.

All of these jumps besides the last oxer which Morgan misjudged, Gina went through it like a warm-blood like Tessa would. Then Morgan was asked to put Gina through her dressage paces which she had a little more difficulty doing.

Finally just before the dinner bell, Phoenix put Morgan and Gina in the cross country class which she took herself. The course was built just over the ridge on Blackthorn Farm. It seemed to Phoenix that Gina's worst area was indeed cross so they would work on that in her lessons.

When they got back to the manor for dinner after Morgan's lesson, Ben and Stella were sitting very close to each other on the veranda step. But when Phoenix and Morgan came closer they could see that they were so close they were almost touching.

Of course they jumped like rabbits when Morgan cleared her throat, "Oh... Morgan! Phoenix! Ummm... Ben was just showing me... Ummm..." Stella babbled. Phoenix shook her head, "Never mind. We've got our own problems to be dealing with rather than two lovesick pony club riders."

They pushed their way past and entered the house leaving Stella and Ben to their 'Star gazing' even though there were no stars in the sky just yet. Aidan was at the kitchen table with Avery and there was a pile of paper in front of them.

They looked up with excitement when Phoenix and Morgan entered through the back door, "Why are you looking at us like that guys? What's going on Avery? Aidan?"

Phoenix looked at each of them in turn. Aidan just dissolved into laughter and Avery looked liked he was about to laugh as well.

Morgan however, just took a booklet (for they were just booklets) from the pile, "Hey! These are entry forms for the Horse of the Year Show! I get it. You guys are gonna enter it! But that is the biggest money show in the Southern Hemisphere! What are you guys planning?"

Aidan and Avery looked suitably ashamed as Phoenix looked at them with daggers in her eyes, "This is outrageous! You both have too much work to do and it is on very short notice if we take an unexpected road trip to the grounds. You could have told me a little sooner! But seeing as you already have everything ready for it... we might as well do it."

Phoenix shook her head in anger and shock, "If anyone wants me I'll be in my office. Morgan," Morgan looked up at her in surprise for being addressed with a tone of anger, "Come with me and bring your bags. I'll show you your room."

Morgan looked surprised, "But won't I be sleeping in the dorms?" Nix shook her head, "No there isn't enough room for another person. It's already full. So hurry." Morgan raced out the door and Nix turned to Aidan, "You," she said pointing, "I want you in my office at 8:40 sharp. Clear?"

Aidan nodded but looked shocked at being addressed in this fashion. Phoenix turned on her heels and stalked up the stairs with Morgan whom had just returned on her heels.

She showed Morgan her room and then left her to unpack by herself. At 8:40 sharp Aidan knocked on Phoenix's office door, "Mistress Brown?" She was a little surprised. No one not even the pupils addressed her as 'Mistress Brown' or even 'Miss'.

She sat in silence for a while behind her desk then replied, "Come in Mr McGuire." If he was going to play formal than she would too. Aidan cautiously opened the door and took three tentative steps in to the room.

Phoenix gestured to the seat opposite her and he closed the door and sat, "I'm going to be straight with you Aidan. I cannot have someone who goes around and does things behind my back working in these stables. Now,"

She looked him in the eye, "You know how I feel about this Horse of the Year Show and that I'm not very happy about you and Avery getting the forms without my permission. Of course, you had always come across to me as someone who could be trusted and sensible but now I'm starting to doubt that."

Aidan waited for the final blow, "I told you that I would be straight with you and I am. I just think that I don't have the space and the time for people who aren't focused. And if you're going to do this sort of thing... then well, maybe you will just have to leave."

Her words hung in the air and they stung Aidan with such ferocity and truth that he felt like he was going to cry. This was not how he thought it would be.


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

When Aidan left Nix's office, he still felt the sting of her first words as if she had just said them.

When he went to the kitchen to have a glass of water to calm himself from tears he found Issie as if she had been waiting for him.

His eyes felt wet but he wasn't and hadn't been crying. Somehow, Issie had heard the whole thing. She had all the signs that she had been crying too.

They took one look at each other and gave each other a hug. Stella and Kate came in to the kitchen just after Aidan had pulled away and dried his eyes.

Issie was still crying, "Ohmygod Issie! What happened?" That was Kate. Always looking out for Issie and Stella. Issie, with a little help from Aidan, told the other girls how Phoenix had been so mad and what she had said to Aidan.

About sending him away if she thought that she couldn't trust him. Just then someone walked in to the kitchen who they didn't expect to see.

Aerrow and Piper. _Storm Hawks!_ Were the first two words that sprang in to mind. These two were guardians of the skies and anything that they wanted basically.

These were the people that you turned to if there was trouble with some sort of Cyclonian people of the Sky. Everyone was shocked, "Hi. I'm Aerrow and this is..."

Phoenix stopped him as she entered the room, "Piper!" she squealed. The two girls ran to each other and there were hugs, "Ohmygod! I haven't seen you in ages! What..." she trailed off.

There was something missing and she knew it, "Hang on. Piper... Aerrow... where's Claire? She was always with you whenever you guys came to visit... What happened?" Aerrow and Piper looked at each other strangely.

It was like they were silently arguing about who was going to tell her what, "Don't tell me. She's dead..." Phoenix finally whispered not daring to believe it. Aerrow looked relieved. It was clear that he was the one that was going to tell her.

Piper just nodded, "...and your here to look for a replacement. Who set you up for this? Stork? Did he finally convince you that you needed another? Or was it Finn? Did _he _finally convince you that you needed another vain person on the _Condor_? Don't tell me it was Junko because I won't believe it." She paused for breath.

The she started again, "Radarr wouldn't do that sort of thing. He can't even _talk_! Please oh please don't say it was one of you two. That would be just horrible. You won't find another Claire. She was unique. The only one who could handle anything you threw at her."

Phoenix was close to breaking down. Aerrow gave Piper one of his looks again and said, "I think we just found our new member." Phoenix shook her head, "I... I can't Aerrow. I have to stay here. This is my home... I can't just leave my friends... my family... my students... my horses! I just couldn't Aerrow and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have enough room for everyone."

Piper looked sceptical," That hasn't stopped you before now has it Phoenix. Where's your mum? What happened to her?" Phoenix thought about this. She had put Aidan and the farm before her own mother.

She had torn her friends away from _their _families and _their_ friends. Who was she to talk about such things? And in that fashion too! Aerrow and Piper had been watching her.

That's why they had come here. That's how Piper knew about her mother. That's how Aerrow knew that one day, she would become a Storm Hawk. She stopped short.

She had to do this otherwise the whole farm could be in danger from Cyclonis and her minions out to do some damage. She had to take Aerrow's offer.

Nothing would stop her if she didn't make up her mind now and if she didn't then she would probably be held responsible if anything ever happened to the farm or anyone on it. She had to and boy did everyone know it too.

Phoenix shook her head in defeat, "We'll continue this conversation in my office Storm Hawks. The rest of you get back to whatever it was you were doing. Now?" Everyone jumped because usually when Phoenix said jump... you jumped. About three feet in the air!

As Aidan and the gang went about their duties in the kitchen, Phoenix beckoned to Piper and Aerrow to follow her up the stairs. They followed her without a sound.

When they entered her office Aerrow spoke, "Phoenix. You were right about us trying to find another Claire but we also know that she was one of a kind. Nothing can stop us though, from recruiting new members. You do know why we're here don't you?"

Phoenix nodded not looking at them. She knew what was coming next. She also knew what would happen. She herself had been there when they recruited Finn and Claire. They had been asked, they accepted, they became members. End of.

Now it was her that was going to become the newest rider on the _Condor_, "Won't Finn be happy if I accept..." Phoenix mused. Piper laughed, "I suppose he would. He keeps talking about you everyday you know."

Phoenix groaned, "_Still?_ Doesn't he give up? Alright. I accept your offer. I will join the 'Storm Hawks'. Are we cool now?"

Aerrow looked pleased and Piper nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! That's my girl Nix!" Then they dissolved in to a fit of giggles. Aerrow managed to hold together though and he left the girls to collect themselves.

He came down the stairs to find everyone in the kitchen, "Well? What did she say Aerrow?" Kate and Stella raced forward, closely followed by Issie, Dan, Ben, Morgan and Aidan.

Aerrow couldn't help smiling, "She sure has guts and will power. She's joining us. She's accepted our offer to join the 'Storm Hawks'." Everyone gasped. Well everyone within hearing range did anyway, "You mean... she's _leaving _us?"

Issie shook her head in disbelief. That wasn't like her older sister. She wouldn't go down without a fight or some sort of argument that could go on for weeks. Phoenix wouldn't just _give in_. Not that easily. There was something wrong. There had to be.

But when Phoenix and Piper came down the stairs with Phoenix decked out in her new uniform they insisted that nothing was wrong and it was just Phoenix's duty to protect them with the Storm Hawks. Issie and her friends could do nothing to make her change her mind.


	8. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

That night when everyone was asleep, Piper, Aerrow and Phoenix slipped out of the house and ventured on foot over the ridge. No one could see them there and that's where the _Condor _landed to take them home.

The first thing or 'person' that Phoenix saw was Radarr, Aerrow's side-kick. Then she saw Junko ,then Stork and finally Finn. He came racing out and enveloped Phoenix in a bone-crushing (literally) hug.

Piper and Junko had to pries him off her. "He can get a little too excited at times." Aerrow had said later on. Phoenix knew this because they had gone to school together and were pretty tight before Aerrow had come to take him away with Claire.

That day she hadn't wanted to let him go. To let him go with the Storm Hawks. To go in to something that could get him killed. Now she was here. Joining him on the _Condor_, joining him in the fight against the Cyclonis, joining him in the Storm Hawks.

Going against everything she had been avoiding since he had gone. Now Piper had hooked up with Finn because they found out that they had so much in common but Nix was cool with that.

She found that she had much more in common with Aerrow than Finn. Finn was a really close and good friend but Aerrow was like her hero and her soul mate. Did she believe in this sort of stuff?

Not until now when it was happening to her. Now she knew it was true. Or at least… she thought it was. Something was changing inside her and Aerrow knew it.

She wasn't the person that he had been keeping track of the past few months. This person that was now joining his squadron was like the quieter mares on the farm rather than the wild and arrogant stallions in the hills near the aerodrome you could so closely relate her too.

No… something was really different. The other Phoenix, the one everyone knew would have put up a fight about coming for weeks instead of just giving in and coming.

She also would have never stood for Finn giving her a hug in front of everyone. The stallion Phoenix would have found it embarrassing but the mare Phoenix found it durable. That didn't seem right.

Was it just her or was it one of the Storm Hawks or was it even the shock of finding that Claire was dead… It had to be Claire. Those girls were always so close before and Aerrow knew it.

The only thing that Phoenix didn't know was that Claire had told Aerrow before she died that "…if they had to find another replacement it would have to be Phoenix."

Of course, Aerrow had respected Claire from the start and had every desire to do as she asked. He would have to tell Phoenix sooner or later but not now when she was still grieving over losing her so suddenly.

Phoenix seemed to settle in to life on the _Condor_ easier than anyone else had because she and Stork were sort of related. His mother was or had been married to Phoenix's father.

She looked nothing like anyone in her family when Stork looked like his mother. She had long silky copper hair that glittered in the sun when her father had straw coloured hair and her sister and mother had black hair.

She also had pale skin while everyone else had tanned. In some ways though she looked a lot like Aerrow which was probably why they liked each other so much.

They were so happy in each others company and in the first two weeks, Phoenix had saved Aerrow's life on more than three occasions. He owed her and loved her for that. This all happened in an eventful Summer season. Next to come was a colder Autumn.

pg. 1


End file.
